Sometimes, I Really Wanna Hate You
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Written for April FOols DaY (I dId ThAt On PuRpOsE). Austin's been acting really different lately, so when FOols day comes up, Ally's worried. Things happen, and Ally gets hurt. But in the end it all works out. Oh, and can Trish get over laughing at Dez's mouse problem? Oneshot. P.S. SONG LYRICS ARE MINE SO DON'T STEAL.


_Welcome to my April Fools Day fanfic! This one's an Aussly, with a Trish and Dez FRIENDSHIP. All righty, here we go!_

_** Sometimes, I Really Wanna Hate You.**_

Ally hid behind the counter of the well-known store, _Sonic Boom,_ biting her hair nervously. _Please don't let them prank me, please don't let them prank me..._she prayed silently.

Yes, today was April Fool's Day, and Austin, Dez, sometimes Trish and her father, played pranks on everyone in the mall.

Which is why in every store, the employees and managers were hiding behind the counters, praying that the Prank Gang didn't have them on their list this year.

She stayed like this for about ten minutes, when, suddenly, she got a melody for a new song. She tried to grab her song book, which was lying on the counter, but it slid and fell with a loud _thump._

"Oh no!" Ally whispered, crawling out from the safety of the counter to grab her book. Almodt got it...

"Hey, Ally!" Austin's voice surprised her, and she screamed.

"Austin! Hehe, what're you doing here?" Ally asks nervously. Austin shrugs, "I wanted to say 'hi.'" He leans in close, "Is that a crime?"

Ally steps back, uncomfortable, "N-no. It's just, it's April Fool's Day, so..." She trails off, unsure.

"April Fools Day? Really?" Austin says, and Ally can tell he had forgotten.

Trish and Dez walk in, suddenly, and Trish looks at them, face serious, "We have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Austin and Ally ask **(Haha, all A's there. Okay, continuing)**.

Dez looks at Trish, "Yeah, what is it?" He says, and Trish hits him.

"Oh, I remember now," He says, rubbing his arm, "That hurt."

Trish rolls her eyes, "Dez and I are moving." She looks to the ground sadly.

"WHAT?" Ally screams. Austin seems to be counting, _"Three, two, one..."_

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Dez screams, dancing about.

Trish rolls her eyes, and snaps her fingers, "Song."

Immediatley, Dez begins to scream. "Mouse in my pants, mouse in my pants! Ahhh hahahhah!"

Ally glares, "Dez, song."

He stops.

"Song," Trish says, and he begins again.

"Song,"

"Dance you bozo, song!"

"I'll save you, Dez! Song!"

"And I'll duct tape your mouths if you don't stop screaming," Austin says, holding up a roll of tape, "Duct tape."

Ally runs upsatirs, and Austin glares at his two friends, "Look what you did! You know Ally's sensitive!" He runs after her, and Trish hangs her head. Dez does the same.

But, before he can say a word, Trish snaps her fingers.

"Song."

* * *

Austin opens the door to the Music Room, and finds Ally scribling furiously in her note book.

She breaks a pencil, and adds it to the growing pile of writing material, "Arrg, darn it."

Austin watches her for a bit, "She's so cute when she's mad." _Wait, did I just say that out loud? _"I did say that out loud, didn't I? Oh, man, did I just say _that _out loud?"

Ally-who's now smiling at him-laughs, "Aw, thanks, Austin!" She hugs him, and Austin blushes.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could write a song," Ally says, but Austin's gone.

"Huh. Wonder where he's going." She says, and sits back down, finishing up her song.

* * *

Austin works all afternoon on the prank, and, finally, it's ready. "Ally!"-He calls. "You here?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"-she yells. She walks down the steps, and he sees she's got a guitar in her hand.

"What's with the guitar?"-The blond boy asks.

"Huh? Oh, I've had a bunch of inspiration fits today, and I'm in the middle of writing one. What'd you need?"

"Here,"-Austin hands her a basket, "Follow me."-He leads her to the front door, and steps out of the way-"Ladies first."

"Thanks, Austin!"-Ally opens the door-"You're such a-"

_SPLASH!_

She's soaking wet, and the basket-which was full of perfectly good pickles-is full of water.

Ally slowly reaches up to brush the hair out of her face as Austin laughs. She smooths her dress, and takes a shaky, dangerous breath before slapping Austin across the face. The laughing stops. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU ARE SUCH A, SUCH A JERK!" She screams, grabbing her guitar and running out of the store. He's been like that, lately, he's been rude and mean to her, and everyone else.

And she doesn't like that boy.

"Ally, wait..."-Austin calls, ignoring the sharp pain that's growing not only on his cheek, but in his heart as well.

* * *

She runs to the park, and sits underneath a large tree that hides her face when she sits down. She bring out her guitar, and strums a chord.

But the song doesn't match her mood, so she begins another one.

_"Take a breath and look at you, _

_No I knew it was all to good to be true,_

_So here I am, I'm wondering, did you ever know about all this..._

_They say that ignorance is bliss..._

_And I don't know why I do, _

_All of these crazy things for you._

_I've given you so many good tries,_

_But you're still on my mind even after the last time." _

She shakes her head a stops, "Not right," She mumbles.

She doesn't know how much time has past, but she can't seem to go to sleep. This April Fools wasn't a good one.

She recalls how strange and un-Austin like her best friend has been acting lately.

It's getting to her.

But, finally, she drifts off to a short sleep.

* * *

"Ally? Ally, where are you?" Austin calls, and then he sees her boots sticking out from the tree.

He lays eyes on her, and the guitar and song book by her side. He feels horrible, and knows he deserves more than a slap.

He puts her book and guitar in the case she had brought, and slings it around his back. Then, he carefully picks up the sleeping girl.

She stirs. Austin panicks, "Uh, uh, shh, it's okay, nothing wrong. Twinkle twinkle little star..."

But her eyes are wide open, "Austin?" She asks.

He doesn't want to deal with her screams at the moment. "No, it's not the real Austin, you're dreaming."

Ally knows what's going on (She wasn't asleep when he picked her up), but decides to play along. "Oh, but, since this is a dream, I can do whatever I want...right?"

"Uh, right..."

"Cool! Then let's go to Dallas's house so can kiss him!"

Austin panicks, "NO!"

"Oh, okay, I think I'll wake up now, then...real-life Austin."

The boy hangs his head, "Look, Ally, I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately and have played all those pranks on you even if it wasn't April Fools. It's just, I don't know!"

Suddenly, he's so close that their foreheads are touching, "Ally, you make me feel so happy and shy and excited, more than any other girl I've ever met. And. I don't know how to tell that, so I kept it to myself. And, my emotions got away from me," He closes his eyes, "Ally, I'm sorry I prankede you and hurt you and confused you. I'm sorry but I only did it because I love you and don't know how else to say it."

And then Ally's kissing him. When they pull apart, Ally smiles, "You just did. Austin, I love you too."

Suddenly Dez jumps out with a video camera in his hand, and Trish takes a picture of the couple with her phone.

"Happy April Fools!" They shout, and Trish turns to Dez.

"Song!"

* * *

_Lol what did you think? Review!_


End file.
